Anything But Ordinary
by SmallNeko
Summary: Stan is just trying to get through the school day until BAM, a Mexican girl named Ashley enters his life and changes it forever- but not in the good way. When Cartman starts trouble with her, things get a little spun out of control. OC, if I could add another genre, romance, sorta, but not really. Taken from an RP.
1. Our First Mexican!

**A/N: This is from a roleplay I had with someone, which is still going on, by the way. The girl in the story is the person I was RPing with, not me, and her account on here is FluffyTeddyBear8. So go take a look at her profile too! She actually doesn't have any stories, but that's only because she had a previous account, the one I gave you is her new account. Anyway, let's go down to South Park!**

Kenny ran through the long hallways of South Park Elementary, a huge grin on his face. Once he found his target, he stopped short, poking his friend while shouting, "Dude! Dude, Stan, guess what!"

Stan flicked Kenny's hand away as he closed his locker, "What is it Kenny?"  
He jumped up and down excitedly, and Stan could tell that he had something either stupid or important to say; most likely stupid. "I heard that we're getting a new kid! She's going to be in our class, too!"

The black-haired boy looked bored with him already as he listened to more of Kenny's aimless talking. "Our first Mexican!" Kenny yelled it quite loudly, emphasizing the word Mexican. The kids walking past the two glared at them.

"So? Wouldn't Cartman just make fun of a Mexican? I mean, that's setting up for disaster, dude." Stan replied, picking up his books from the ground, "Just don't tell Cartman, he might try to start trouble with the kid."

Of course, right when Stan said this, the fatass himself appeared behind Kenny, grabbing his shoulders and asking, "Don't tell me what? Who shouldn't I start trouble with?"

Kenny screamed, nearly punching Cartman in the face as he turned around, "No one! Stan and I were just talking about the new girl and how she totally wants to get with this," The blond pointed at himself with a smirk on his face. He laughed, "…No, I'm just kidding, she's Mexican."

Walking away from Cartman and Kenny, who were arguing, Stan searched the halls for Kyle. Once the boy had found Kyle, they walked off to first period together.

"Dude, Kenny was telling me that we're supposed to be getting a new kid. I guess she's Mexican and I was telling him not to mention it to Cartman, but," Stan explained to Kyle, "That didn't work out too well. The fatass was right there when we were talking! Sneaky bastard…"

The redhead was looking forward, concentrating on getting to science class before the whole rush of kids came out of their homeroom. "Really? Since when did we get a new kid?"

"I guess today." Stan answered as they nearly bumped into a girl. "Oh, I'm sorry." The girl was wearing tattered clothing and had jet black hair; the thing about her is that her skin was oddly tan. Stan realized that this must be the new girl; the Mexican.

"Hi. Are you the new kid?" Stan asked, looking down at her. She was shorter than he and Kyle were.

"Yeah. My name's Ashley, uh, what's yours?" Ashley pointed to Kyle.

"I'm Kyle Broflovski. Nice to meet you." Kyle answered with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, too…And you?" Ashley pointed to Stan.

He was silent as the bell rang for first period to start and then replied, "My name is Stan Marsh. Since you're in our class, you should be heading with us to science, right?"

Ashley nodded, following Stan and Kyle as they continued on to get to class. Once they entered the class, Stan noticed that Cartman and Kenny weren't here right now. "_They must still be wondering where the new girl is_." He thought, sitting down in his seat. Kyle took his own seat as well, but Ashley continued to stand.

"Go sit in Cartman's seat for now, he isn't here." Stan whispered to Ashley as the teacher entered the room. The teacher took attendance and realized that Cartman and Kenny had skipped.

"Where are Eric Cartman and Kenneth McCormick?" The teacher snapped, demanding an answer from us. Only a moment later, Kenny ran into the classroom after Cartman, nearly tripping over him when he stopped short. The teacher was staring them down, "I'll let you two off with a warning today, but tomorrow, remember that you don't just skip class like that!"

Cartman glanced over at where he would sit, only to find Ashley sitting in his seat. "Why the hell is this Mexican is _my_ seat?!" He shouted, pointing to Ashley.  
The teacher told him to take a different seat in the back. The brunette threw a short temper tantrum before actually taking his seat.

Stan focused all his attention on his notebook while doodling a little drawing of Cartman and Kenny coming into class late. The dark-haired boy didn't necessarily like to draw, but every once in a while he guessed that it was entertaining. His abilities to draw were exceptional, despite not having ever drawn something seriously. Stan liked to draw events or silly things that happened recently, but since science class was one that he hated, the black-haired boy decided to draw the most recent occurrence.

When the class finally ended, Stan noticed that Ashley had taken off out of the classroom quite quickly. Kyle and Stan walked out of the class together.  
Wondering what class was next, Stan asked Kyle what their next class is.

"I don't know, dude, check your schedule!" The red-haired boy replied, looking for his own schedule; unfortunately, his efforts were fruitless.

"I lost my schedule last week, Kyle! I told you that yesterday." Stan said, staring over at Kyle. "Let me guess, you don't have yours either?" The redhead shook his head, pondering on what the two could do.

Stan had an idea go off in his head, "We could go into that janitor's closet over there for the class period!" Stan grabbed Kyle's hand, leading him over to the small closet.

When he opened the door, he found Bebe and Clyde making out. Stan got a little angry, exclaiming, "Hey, get out! Kyle and I have a reason to be in there, you two don't!" Clyde stood up first, helping Bebe up and out of the closet.

As they left, Stan held the door open for Kyle so he could walk in with all their books. When it was all clear, the dark-haired boy walked inside, carefully closing the door afterwards.

There was no light inside the janitor's closet, so the two boys were forced to sit in darkness. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither of them muttering a word. Stan thought that it was quite awkward, considering the two didn't even have a subject to talk about.

"Hey, Kyle, what do you think of Ashley?" The black-haired boy decided on the first topic that entered his mind, "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Dude, why are you going to ask me a question like that?" Kyle asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that the question was bad or anything. I just want to talk to you about something, anything. After all, this is really boring, dude." Stan talked just above a whisper, glancing at Kyle.

"You're right, but what are we going to talk about?" The redhead pondered. After a long pause, he came up with a plan, "You know what, maybe we should just go to a class that we don't have now, that way we at least have something to do."

Stan nodded, standing up with his books in his hands, opening the closet door. Once the two boys left the closet, they found that the hallways were congested with kids walking every which way, so Kyle and Stan snuck inside the nearest class room that the two could find.

It happened to be the math classroom, and a bunch of third graders were sitting in the front of the classroom. Stan whispered to Kyle, "We should sit in the back, that way the teacher doesn't know we're even here."

"Dude, the teacher's going to find out sooner or later—"

"Just sit next to me!" Stan exclaimed, sitting in the most miniscule seat as to not be seen by the teacher. "It's only for the class period, she won't find out we're here."

Kyle sighed, grabbing a seat that looked as if it was about to be stretched on a wooden board for how small it was. He set the little plastic chair next to Stan, a pout on his face.

"Come on, Kyle, don't be so grumpy about this. As long as we sit and listen, the teacher won't know a thing!" Stan turned his head and smiled at the redhead, pulling out a pencil and his science notebook.

Noticing that the dark-haired boy was clearly moving his pencil, the red-haired boy leaned over and glanced at Stan's notebook, "What are you doing, dude?"

Fully engrossed in his drawing, Stan could barely hear as he finished up the details of the closet and started on sketching Kyle. "Whoa, are you drawing?" Kyle asked, his eyes widening as he stared at the notebook that the black-haired boy was always sticking his nose into. The class period seemed to drag on for hours, and the next would be even more elongated.

Once they dashed out of the math classroom, the two went to the main office to get new schedules. The next class that they had was art. Stan smiled as Kyle and he walked off to the classroom. The dark-haired boy simply adored drawing now; he liked drawing events, people, and scenery.

As the two entered into the classroom, they found it to be completely empty, except for Ashley, who was sitting in one corner of the room. Kyle smiled and waved to her, "Hey Ashley, where's the rest of the class?" He looked around the room, which seemed a lot more spacious without kids cluttering the tables and the chairs.

"Not sure, they could be late or something." Ashley muttered, not glancing up from the book that she was reading.

Stan set his books on a table near where the tan girl was sitting, "But the teacher isn't here, either, so I guess something must have happened." Stan giggled, "Hey, maybe the rest of the class got held up in the gym by some crazy people with guns like always."

"Yeah, hopefully Cartman got stuck there too. Let him get shot." Kyle said, taking a chair and pulling in next to Stan. "Dude, don't say that," The black-haired boy exclaimed, "What if that actually happens?"

"Stan, you wouldn't care if he died either!" The redhead angrily shouted, turning his head to face the dark-haired boy.

Laughing again, Stan took out his notebook and a pencil, "You're probably right." He sketched the room, and the clock on the wall before drawing the tables. Wondering what the black-haired boy was so enthralled in doing, Kyle took a glimpse at the drawing. "Since when did you learn how to draw like that?"

"I don't know, it just sort of happened." Stan replied, starting on the two of them sitting at the table, "It sure is fun, though."

"You could go far with this stuff, Stan!" Kyle exclaimed, watching the dark-haired boy move the pencil around swiftly on the paper. Stan grinned softly as he glanced at the redhead, dropping the pencil in his hand, "Really? You think so?"

The corners of Kyle's mouth turned up as he explained, "Of course! I heard there is supposed to be an art contest due next Friday, and you could totally win with your talent!"

"Hey, maybe you could enter with me, Kyle! You're good at drawing, too, right?" Stan asked excitedly. "Sure, of course I'll enter with you!" The red-haired boy replied, "And I'm okay at it, yeah." Stan ripped a piece of paper from his notebook, and jotted down the words "Ideas for Art Contest".

"First off, are there any rules for the art contest?" Stan asked.

Kyle recalled the details in his mind before answering, "I don't think so, but the drawing has to have something to do with water. So we just need to do something water-related, like the ocean." The two exchanged ideas and decided on a beach scenery. The choices they had were limited, and the two boys figured it would be a breathtaking piece of artwork when it was all finished up.

For the last 20 minutes of class time, Stan and Kyle got a head-start on their artwork. They drew on a piece of poster board, making sure that it was large enough to fit the whole scene.

Once the bell for 4th period rang, the two boys grabbed all their materials and put them in Stan's locker. They both took out the books needed for their next class, which was English class.

After English class, some commotion was going on outside in the hallways. Cartman was shouting random colors and numbers in Spanish at Ashley, which didn't seem to bother her, not at first, anyway.

"Rojo! Rojo!" He screamed, getting up in Ashley's face, pushing her to the ground and tackling her, "You cannot cross this border, you damn Mexican!"

Ashley punched him in the face and grabbed his throat, chuckling. By this time, though, the redhead and the black-haired boy were walking off into the lunch room. Other kids crowded around Ashley and Cartman, cheering the plump girl on. The two wrestled and punched each other for a couple minutes.

The girl ripped out a few pages from a math book that was on the floor and stuffed them down the brunette's throat. He choked and coughed until the paper finally fell back out of his mouth. The boy's face was beat red, and he could barely look at Ashley's face without getting the chills, as she was giggling loudly. She was beating him up, and Cartman actually almost thought he was about to die just then.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Cartman yelled as she stood up and walked away, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smirk. The students that were watching the fight immediately went back to what they had previously been occupied with doing. They thought that the dark-haired girl would want to punch their guts in as she did to Cartman, but obviously he had done something to harm her, so she wouldn't just attack an innocent bystander.

While walking to the lunch room, Stan heard shouts and bangs and crashes coming from the hall where he had just been. His eyes widened as he glanced behind himself for a second, seeing Cartman on the ground, choking. Ashley had tried to choke and kill the brunette, and Stan just couldn't let that pass through his mind like it didn't happen.

He had to tell Kyle, no matter how uncaring he would be about the matter.

**A/N: Okay, so I meant for this to be a one chapter story, but since it was so long, I decided to split it up a little. So now it's multichapter. Yeah. Anyway, the fanfic starts right up where it started off, so if you have no clue what's going on, you can refer back to the chapter before it. I'll be posting a new chapter right away, but since the RP isn't quite done yet, I won't have the next chapter up. It might take a while, to be honest. But just favorite and follow so you know when a new chapter comes up! Please review as well, I want to know how awesome you think this is. **


	2. Conversations and Art

Once the boys sat down at a lunch table with their food, Stan watched as Ashley sat down at a table at the far end of the lunch room. "Dude, Kyle, I think something happened between Cartman and Ashley. They were fighting, and it didn't sound good at all."

"They were fighting?" Kyle asked, "It sounded like Cartman was just being an asshole again with all that racist shit that spouted from his mouth."

"Yes, they were fighting, and Kyle, it wasn't just an ordinary school fight."

"I'm pretty sure Ashley wouldn't hurt anyone. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would beat up a kid for no reason at all. I mean, really, what is so wrong about her?" Kyle retorted before eating some of the food on his tray.

"I just…" Stan glanced over at Ashley, "I don't know, dude, something doesn't seem right about her. I heard a lot of noises before when Cartman tackled her. It sounded like a lot of evil laughter and it…it sounded like Cartman was choking." Stan's eyes kept looking to Ashley in fear of what she might do.

Stan almost thought he was paranoid. Ashley seemed to give off a bad vibe ever since they sat in the art room together. He could _feel_ it.

"Dude…are you alright? You're squishing my sandwich…" Kyle said, glancing over at Stan.

Blinking a few times, Stan realized what he was doing. "S-Sorry. And, no, I'm not alright. Ashley just…she seems like she could really hurt someone, and it's freaking me out." Stan ate his lunch, gobbling it down so he didn't have to be in the same room as Ashley.

Kyle sees him rushing through his food and asks, "Dude, what's gotten into you? You were perfectly fine…! It's just a fight, it happens all the time!"

"I know, but I really don't like the giggling that I heard before. She was trying to kill Cartman, I swear!" Stan exclaimed, getting up from the lunch table, grabbing his books, and running out of the lunch room.

Ashley watches him run out, noticing that he dropped a book on the way out. She threw out her trash and got her things, walking over and grabbing the book. _"Oh, he dropped his science notebook…I should give it back to him as soon as I can…"_

As Stan walked to history class very slowly, he noticed that one of his books were missing. "Oh shit!" He shouted, frantically looking around the hallways where he might have dropped his science notebook.

"Where the hell did it go? I had so many drawings in there, what if someone stole it…!" The realization kicked Stan right in the back of the head, "Oh crap, what if they look in it?! I drew some stuff in there that I don't want anyone looking at!" Stan ran around the school, searching for his notebook.

Ashley puts the science book under her favorite book, Of Mice and Men, which was at the top of her stack of books. She walked out into the hallways and saw Stan running around. Ashley whispered to him, "Uh, Stan? Stan?"

"Hey Ashley, I-I really need to find something. It's my science notebook." Stan said, looking on top of lockers and behind garbage cans.

Ashley giggled a little, "Oh, well, I found it after you ran off…!" She took out the science book and holds it out to him.

"Oh." Stan said, feeling oddly stupid, "Thanks. You…You didn't look in it, did you?" He carefully grabs the notebook from Ashley and flips the pages.

She shakes her head, replying, "You ran out and I saw the book on the floor, and so I walked out here, saw you, and gave it to you."

"Thank you so much. I can't afford anyone looking in it. It would be embarrassing." Stan placed the notebook on top of all his other books and started to walk to history class. Ashley nods and watches him walk before trotting to catch up with him. "Um… what class do you have next?"

"I have history class next." Stan said, walking a little bit faster as his palms sweated. He still didn't like the fact that a girl had beaten up Cartman, and with so little time! Stan had definitely heard someone choking, and it certainly wasn't the black-haired girl standing next to him.

Keeping up with his pace, Ashley asked, "Well, if you don't mind, could you point the way to the math classroom?"

"Yeah, it's that way." Stan explained, pointing to the left. "And then turn to the right and it should be down there."

Ashley nodded, "Thank you, Stan. I'll see you around." She gave him a small wave and a faint grin before walking off down the hall.

Walking up behind Stan, Kyle accidentally scared him by putting his hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder, "Hey, dude!"

"Jesus Christ Kyle! Don't do that!" Stan shouted, turning around as fast as a plane. Stan's science notebook fell from the top of his books, falling on the ground in front of Kyle. "Not again…Why do I keep dropping that thing?"

Kyle flinched from his yelling, then takes the notebook and slides it back on the top of Stan's stack of books. "Are you _sure_ that you're alright? You're starting to get as nervous as Tweek!"

"I said before that I wasn't, Kyle! That girl, Ashley, she was _really_ trying to kill Cartman! It just scared me, dude…" Stan explained, shifting his feet a little.

Kyle started to shout, "It was just a fight! Cartman can't fight for shit! Maybe he was just…I don't know, pretending to choke to get a teacher's attention! But, I seriously don't believe it, dude, she couldn't kill an ant."

Stan sighed, walking into history class. "…I guess I'm just paranoid then." Kyle kept up with him, "Just…try thinking about the picture for the art competition! It's going to look great!" The redhead smiled as they sat down.

After history class, they had math again, which was when they _actually_ had the class. The teacher looked at the two funny, as if they had been there before, but she didn't care that they were there a second time. Stan thought more about what Kyle and he could put on their artwork. He decided on a couple palm trees, a chair sitting on the beach, and the sun setting.

After the last bell rang, Stan and Kyle strolled out of the math class together. Kyle grinned and said, "So, ready to work on that drawing together?"

Stan nodded, smiling and opening the door to his locker. He took out the poster board and held it in his hands as the two walked into the art room. "Okay, so I thought about what else we could put on it. Maybe a palm tree or two _there_ and _there_." Stan pointed to the two spots on the poster he wanted them to be.

"I was thinking that we could draw the sun setting and maybe a chair on the beach there. Wouldn't that look great?" Stan was incredibly excited for this; he thought that Kyle and he could surely win the art contest.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome! Maybe we could add some birds in those trees, and maybe coconuts in the trees, too!" Kyle exclaims, his smile widening.

"You could do the trees and the chair, and I could work on the water and the sunset. We'll finish the beach sand up together, okay?" Stan explained. He liked both of their ideas, and they could easily add those things in. Kyle nodded, "Alright! Sounds good!"

The two drew on the poster for a few hours. None of the teachers minded to get them out of the art room, as they knew it was part of the art contest. Another thing that Stan liked was how he could spend time with Kyle more than he had been lately.

Wendy had been clinging to Stan like a child wanting its mother; except she was _obsessed_ with spending time with him. She wouldn't let him hang out with Kyle, or even touch him. Not touching him inappropriately, no, Stan would never do that. Wendy was overly affectionate, and if he was honest to Wendy about not liking all the attention, she probably would have killed him.

Stan sighed, looking over at Kyle. _"Good thing I dumped her yesterday, otherwise Kyle and I would have never started the picture for the art contest."_ Stan was deep in his thoughts, and he didn't even realize that Kyle was talking to him. Of course, he had been staring at the red-haired boy for the longest time, so when he did snap out of his thoughts, he felt a little embarrassed.

"…And then—" Kyle looks over at Stan, pausing before speaking loudly, "Dude? Stan!"

"Huh? What?" Stan said, his eyes focusing on the table and then back at Kyle. He felt his face burn slightly.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh sorry…no I didn't, dude. What'd you say?" Stan asked, feeling embarrassed.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Well, I was talking about some details we could add on here once we finish drawing everything."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea…" Stan mumbled, picking up his pencil again. He started drawing waves on the shore.

After a few minutes, Kyle and Stan had gone back to being fully concentrated on the drawing. Kyle was drawing some coconuts on a couple of palm trees before he broke the long silence, "Is there something on your mind, dude?"

Stan froze, nearly scraping his pencil against the wrong spot. "No…it's nothing." He whispered, slowly easing up and starting to draw again. Stan kept his eyes on the paper, not daring to let his eyes wander up to Kyle's.

"You sure, dude? We can…" Kyle paused, glancing up from the poster, "…talk, if you wanna."

Taking a deep breath, Stan placed his pencil on the table. "…Yeah. After all, we _are_ almost done, and we still have the week to finish this," Stan said, turning his chair to Kyle. "Listen…I-I broke up with Wendy yesterday, and it felt really good. I mean, she didn't allow me to spend any time with you…but, it just feels like something is _wrong_." Stan explained, taking a quick look at Kyle and then at the floor.

The redhead rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You guys break up all the time."

Staring at the floor, Stan answered, "It's different this time, I mean, dude, I don't like her anymore. And I'm being serious. She stole me away from you, and I wanted to hang out with you. For the past month, all I've wanted was to be with you." Stan realized that what he was saying was bizarre, but he didn't care. "I hate Wendy because she told me something crazy one day. She said that if I ever spoke to you again, she'd kill you. That's another reason I broke up with her, because I know she has the ability to do that, dude! She killed that substitute teacher we had in 3rd grade, remember?"

After pondering about Stan's explanation, Kyle replied, "Yeah, that's true…I'm sorry, dude. But, maybe she was on her period or something. Chicks can be weird like that, at least you're a free man now." The red-haired boy set his pencil on the table, moving it behind an eraser so it wouldn't roll off.

"Y-Yeah…" Stan whispered, putting his head on the table, covering his face with his hands. He couldn't help but blush. What is this weird feeling? Stan's eyes glanced at Kyle, and he seemed to be staring right back down at the dark-haired boy. Was he feverish, or is this embarrassment he's feeling? Stan didn't know exactly what it was, but whenever he looked over at Kyle, it made him feel funny. "My head hurts, dude." Stan mumbled, sitting upright as he rubbed his temples.

Kyle watched all of Stan's actions as he said, "Maybe you should relax and take a drink of water."

The black-haired boy stood up, stumbling outside of the room to get a drink of water. Once he felt refreshed and better, he glanced down the hallway before going inside the art room again. The halls seemed so bare with no one inside. It was only nearing 4 o' clock, so sunshine was still shining bright through the crystal-clear windows. Stan sighed, ambling back into the art room.

Kyle looked over at him and asked, "How are you doing, dude? You feel better?"

"A little…" Stan's cheeks still were tinted pink as he sat back down next to Kyle. "Dude, I think something's wrong with me, I have a weird feeling right now…"

"What feeling? Like, you're gonna barf?" Kyle moved his chair away from Stan's, hoping that the boy wouldn't do so.

"I don't know. It feels like that, but not as bad as a regular stomach pain like that." Stan explained, holding his stomach while staring at the picture that they had progressed so much on.

As Kyle spoke, he stood up from his seat and grabbed the dull pencil that he had been using, "Hm…Maybe it's guilt. I dunno. Wanna just pack it up and head home?"

"Sure…" Stan muttered, picking up the poster and the other various pencils that were scattered about on the table. Once they left the art room, Stan put all the materials inside his locker. The sensation he had sure didn't feel like guilt. What would he be feeling guilty about? Whatever it was, the feeling started up when he walked back into the art room just before. Out in the hallway by himself, Stan was fine, but when he went back into the art room and looked at Kyle, the feeling came back.

Kyle was a bit worried about Stan, but kept telling himself that he would be fine. "I'm ready to leave. How are you holding up?"

"I-I'm holding up just fine." Stan said, glancing at Kyle as they started to walk out of the school. This was always a normal thing. They always walked home together after school, but today Stan felt so terrible and nauseous that he didn't even want to look at Kyle as they walked home. Sometimes they even stayed over each other's houses for a while after school, and any other day, Stan would have been completely fine with that, but today, he didn't feel he wanted to.

The March sun beat down on them as they ambled down the sidewalk. It was a breezy afternoon, but not at all cold. Stan stopped for a moment, muttering to Kyle, "Dude, I really do feel like I'm going to barf…"

With a concerned and worried tone, the redhead stopped as well, asking, "Do you need to stop to puke in a bush or something?" The black-haired boy shook his head. _"I hope he's not getting sick or anything…"_ Kyle pondered as he stared at Stan, whose face was slowly transitioning in color to green.

"No…I just need to go home…!" Stan exclaimed, taking a quick look at Kyle before he turned around and started to run. He held his mouth; that one glance might have been enough to make him actually puke._ "God dammit, what is wrong with me?! I've never felt like this around Kyle before, only around Wendy!"_ As he ran, he kept looking back to make sure Kyle wasn't following him.

"Stan, wait…!" Kyle stood there confused, scratching the back of his head under his hat. _"Did I say something wrong…?"_ He pondered, sighing as he strolled down the road to his own house.

**A/N: A bit of Style, might I add! And a bit of Stenny next chapter. It's all comical, though. Or at least it should be. Anyway, please review, I would love to read some feedback! Also, shit goes down next chapter. It's where it gets a little shaken up. The next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. The Trashing of The Mexican's House

When Stan got home, he ran straight up to the bathroom in his room and puked. After he did, he felt much better. "Jesus Christ, why did I feel like puking when I look at _Kyle_?" He whispered, "This is impossible, I can't feel like this for him…"

While in the kitchen cooking, Sharon hears Stan vomiting upstairs. "Stan, are you alright, sweetie?" She yells up to him, going back to her chores.

Wiping his mouth quickly, Stan shouts down to his mother, "Yeah mom, I'm fine!" He ran out of the bathroom, closed the door, and plopped down on his bed, cheeks flushed. _"Maybe I'm just sick. God, I sure hope that's the case…"_ Stan lay on his bed silently drifting to sleep until he heard a loud knock on his bedroom window. He nearly screamed from the sudden noise, but stopped himself from doing so.

Knocking on his window was Cartman, who was attired in all black as he exclaimed, "Stan, get up!"

Stan groaned, sitting up and throwing one of his shoes at the window, "What the fuck do you want, Cartman? I'm not feeling good!"

Cartman screamed at the top of his lungs, "God dammit, Stan, stop being a fuckin' pussy! Where does the Mexican live? Kenny and I are gonna trash its house!" Without success, Cartman opened the window slightly to try and slip inside.

"Dude, I don't know! Leave me alone!" Stan yelled, standing up. He stumbled towards the window, "Just go away!" He closed the curtains so he wouldn't have to see Cartman's ugly face. God, Stan felt an awful lot like Kyle right now. Thinking of Kyle only make his stomach feel queasy again, so he pushed that thought away, sitting back down on his bed.

"Aye! Stop cryin' over Wendy like a little bitch! You need to man up, Marsh! Get the hell outside or I'm gonna kick you in the nuts!" The brunette continued to shout from outside.

"Fine, I'll be out in a minute! And just so you know, I'm not crying over Wendy! I dumped _her_, you asshole!" Stan put on his shoes, ran downstairs, and went out the back door. "…Okay, what do you want me to help with?"

Kenny was wearing all black as well, standing behind Cartman as he explained his plan, "We're gonna trash the Mexican's house. I was gonna bring Kahl, but the stupid Jew might rat out on us."

Inside Stan's head, he panicked. Hopefully they wouldn't go bring Kyle on the way to Ashley's house. "Okay. So, do either of you know where she lives? 'Cause I sure as hell don't."

"…Dammit, I knew I was missing something!" The brunette screamed.

Kenny cut in, "Wait, I remember! She lives around my neighborhood!"

"In the ghetto? Hmph. Typical Mexicans." Cartman muttered, stroking his chin.

Stan watched as the two of them figured out where Ashley lived. When they did, they walked stealthily around Kenny's neighborhood, searching for the correct house. Stan mindlessly followed their lead; he wasn't up for this today. "Why do you even want to trash her house, anyway, Cartman?"

"Because the bitch tried to kill me! And she's Mexican!" He barely had to explain himself, as Stan already knew.

Fear crept back into Stan's mind as he spoke, "Y-Yeah, I heard. It sounded like she was choking you." He didn't necessarily want to go with Cartman and Kenny on this endeavor; it was most likely to end in catastrophe.

Cartman furiously answered, "She shoved two pages of my textbook down my throat! I'm gonna kick her in the nuts!"

Stan walked in silence after that, hearing the chatter that came from the brunette's mouth. He was pretty much talking to himself, occasionally whispering to Kenny and Stan to be quiet so the trashing of the house will be sneakier. Once they found Ashley's house, they found the door ajar as they tiptoed up to it.

Ashley's German Shepard, Tuno, is in her room. He sensed a presence in the house, lifting his head while his ears perked up. Ashley was doing homework before noticing that Tuno was on guard. "¿Qué pasa, Tuno? (What's wrong, Tuno?)"

Handing Kenny and Stan a spray paint can while taking a baseball bat in his hands for himself, Cartman quietly says, "Alright, let's do this."

Creeping inside the house slowly, Stan whispered to Cartman, "Are you sure we should be doing this? She did almost try to kill you, after all."

The brunette glanced at Stan with furrowed eyebrows, "Of course we should be doing this! That dumb bitch deserves it…!"

As Tuno hears voices outside, he starts to growl and snarl. Ashley stood up and grabbed her billhook from behind her dresser as she whispered, "¿Dónde está, Tuno? ¿Qué tiene de malo? (Where is it, Tuno? What's wrong?)"

Fear and nervousness entered into Stan's mind as he remembered what this girl was capable of. Cartman tiptoed inside, hitting some items with the baseball bat that he was swinging everywhere. All these loud noises that he was making didn't help the fact that Ashley was standing in the doorway of her kitchen, holding a weapon of some sort. "Holy shit!" Stan muttered under his breath.

Eric smashes a table as Kenny spray paints the TV. He slightly heard what Stan had said and asked, "What? What is it?"

Ashley dashed out from the kitchen to the living room and sternly shouted, "None of you pricks are gonna fuck up my house tonight without paying a price." Tuno was next to her, growling and getting ready to charge. Kenny attempts to dart to the door before the ferocious dog attacks him.

"Obtenga él. (Get him.)" Ashley commands. Tuno barked and snarled, bolting at Kenny. The dog tackled him down and bit his arm. "Aaah! Get him off of me!"

"You bitch!" Cartman charged at Ashley with the baseball bat. Unfortunately for him, she swept the back of her billhook under his feet, tripping him. She turned to Stan with a crazed smile that trailed from one ear to the other. "Hello, Stan~"

"Kenny! Are you ok—" Stan shouted, listening to a familiar tone of voice from Ashley. "Hello, Stan~" He was paralyzed with fear. The intimidating weapon she was holding didn't make the situation any better. "This…this wasn't my idea!" Stan yelled, backing away from the girl, who seemed to be getting closer. He glanced over at Cartman, "It was Cartman's!" After he said this, Stan immediately felt guilt for it.

Ashley moved closer to him, holding her billhook up as if she was about to attack, "I don't care whose idea it was, you still came to destroy my house. I ought to lock you up in my basement and torture you until you're drinking your own blood. You'd like that kind of thing, wouldn't you?"

After standing up, Cartman stumbles over to Ashley, getting ready to slam the baseball bat straight to her head.

The black-haired girl stopped him by holding the billhook to his throat, taking the baseball bat from him and clocking him on the side of the head. This, ultimately, knocked him out. She laughed insanely, turning back to Stan, "Why, look at that…Now I have another weapon to add to my collection!" Ashley held up the baseball bat after laughing crazily again.

Stan turned around swiftly; he wasn't afraid anymore, now he just wanted to get the hell out of there! "Kenny! Are you okay, dude?" Stan ran over to Kenny, picked him up, and ran out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. The added weight of Kenny didn't help as Ashley and her dog chased them down the road. _"Screw Cartman,"_ Stan thought, _"his stupid plans are always getting us in trouble!"_

Giggling, Ashley puts both weapons down, grabbing a gun from behind her TV. Once she is outside, she aims at Kenny, but the bullet ends up skimming across the side of his hoodie. "Holy shit, dude!" He screams, struggling to get out of Stan's arms. After a second, Stan lets him go and they run as fast as they can.

Tuno starts barking and growling, running as fast as he can to catch the two boys. Ashley blinks and stops smiling, growling in frustration. "Tuno, ven. Es inútil. (Tuno, come. It's no use.)" The dog heard her, turned around, ran off to my house and went inside, thinking that he was going to be scolded as Ashley shuts the door and locks it. She pets him gently behind the ear, "…Vamos a llegar la próxima vez. (We'll get them next time.)"

Kenny gasped and tried catching his breath as he continued running with Stan until the both of them got to Stan's house, panting and exhausted. "Holy…shit…dude…!"

"What the fuck is wrong with her…?" Stan panted, sitting on the front steps to his house. "Kenny, are you okay? Even if you aren't, it's a miracle that you're still alive." Stan thought about something; what would Ashley do to Cartman? He might even die there, and Stan certainly didn't want to be responsible for his death.

The blond boy rubbed his arm where Tuno bit it, although luckily his teeth didn't cut through Kenny's thick jacket. "Yeah, I know…Thanks for saving my ass, man…Are _you _alright?"

Stan shifted a little, still shaking from the experience, "I'm fine, but that really scared me, dude. What if she kills Cartman? Or what if she goes after Kyle? I'm so scared!" Stan muttered, his eyes widening as he glanced over at Kenny.

"It'll be fine, dude, I promise. I mean, I'd be pissed off if someone broke into my house and did that. Wait…why do you care about Cartman?" Kenny questioned with an eyebrow raising.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt…The thought of one of our friends dying isn't settling in my mind, even if it is Cartman! I'm really worried about Kyle, though." The dark-haired boy paused, his eyes wandering to the ground. He sighed, "…This happened so suddenly, too. That's the other thing that frightens me…and I wanted to enter that art contest with Kyle…I have to keep an eye on him, Kenny. If I don't she might harm him!"

Putting a hand on Stan's shoulder to comfort him, Kenny muttered, "Dude, we're gonna be alright. We'll get through this together."

"Thanks…" Stan whispered, "Do you wanna stay over today? It might be best for you to not go back down your road…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks." The blond grins, patting the black-haired boy's back while chuckling.

Laughing along with Kenny, Stan led him upstairs to his room. He got a blanket from his closet and set it on the ground. "You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the floor." Stan explained, setting up the blanket on the ground. When Kenny was settled in Stan's bed, Stan shut off the lights and lay down on the floor, pulling the blanket over himself.

Laying in Stan's bed, Kenny's mind wandered in weird directions. After a moment is silence, he spoke, "…Hey, Stan?"

"What?" Stan asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"…Why do fish like to eat worms?"

Stan giggled, "I don't know. I actually thought that fish ate algae or something."

Kenny exclaimed with emotion, "Like, when people go fishing, they use worms as bait, right? Why would they eat the worm? I'd be like, 'The fuck is that thing…?'" He laughed a little, glancing down at Stan.

Stan thought for a moment and then spoke, "Maybe they like the taste."

"I get that, but seriously, what makes them want to taste it? Like, if I saw a pink slimy thing on a hook coming from the sky, I wouldn't be like, 'Oh, look at this thing! Maybe I should eat it!'" Kenny chuckled more while he said this.

"Right. I get your point, but I really don't know." Stan answered, sitting up for a moment to stretch his arms. He lay back down and turned on his side. "I'm really tired, Kenny. It's been a long day…"

Kenny whispered, "I understand." He smiles, lowers his hand down to Stan, and pats his head, "Love you, baby." Lifting his hand back up and turning to face the wall, Kenny allows his mind to wander.

For some reason what Kenny said made the dark-haired boy start to crack up. He had no idea why; it might have been because of the drowsiness he was feeling. Normally before Stan fell asleep he'd do something really crazy, and today it was laughing out loud.

Kenny turned to the other side to gaze at Stan's odd actions, "Hey, you, dorkus, what're you doing?"

"I dunno. I feel silly," Stan exclaimed, jumping up from the floor.

"Oh, so _now_ you're all happy and gay?" Kenny rose an eyebrow.

"Yup. I always do this dude, I get all loopy before I go to bed!" Stan said, touching every item he had in his room. A smile crept on the blond boy's face as he blew some air out of his nose, "Don't go mental on me, bro."

"No, I'll be…" Stan yawns, his jaw feeling like it was about to pop out of its socket, "just fine…" He wandered back to the floor, pulling the blanket over his arms. The black-haired boy instantly conked out on the floor.

The blond snickered and shook his head, "Drunk ass…" He stretches and shifts himself on the bed, falling asleep quickly.

**A/N: Okay, just so you know, I did not translate or write in any of that Spanish myself. The person that I roleplayed with did, so if there are any errors or something, whine to her about it. So, sort of an intense chapter huh? Everything will pretty much calm down again next chapter, so don't be worried like Stan is! Please review, favorite, and follow! **


End file.
